Conflicts
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: Bella is having a rough week, but things only get worse. Alice gets in a fight with her, accusing her of sneaking around with Jasper, making Edward lose it. Renee is not doing the best as once was, and Bella fears that she may have a big problem.
1. UGH!

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up, not in my familiar room. I knew I fell asleep in my bed last night. Well... at least I thought I did. I opened my eyes and sat up. I felt tiredness consume my body. I knew I didn't sleep very well last night. I never do. I must have had more nightmares. I looked around. I was in... Edward's room. Sitting on his couch. His very uncomfortable couch.

There sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, was Edward. He looked back at me with a stern face. I gave him a confused look. This was Edward's grouchy face. That was never a good sign. I let out a soft sigh. "Hey... are you okay?" I asked, slowly.

Edward sighed in return. "What the hell happened last night, Bella?" He didn't bother to answer my question, but his tone said it all. Though I had no idea what he was even talking about.

"What?" I forced out the word.

Edward was over at the end of the couch in a second. He sat up on his knees, while still on the floor, looking up at me. He pulled my hands into his and gazed up into my eyes. I tried to meet the gaze, but my nerves were no help. "Bella. I found you laying along side the road late last night."

My mouth dropped. What the hell was I doing? "What... what do you mean?"

"I left you alone to sleep last night and Alice stormed in my room last night, saying that she saw you laying out on the side of the road. Well, she didnt' see you in person, but you know what I mean." He swung me hands back in forth slowly with his.

"I'm sorry, Edward.... I didn't even know."

He sighed and dropped my hands. "Try to be more careful." His stern face disappeared and he smiled. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Bella."

I tried to smile back. "I know."

Alice burst threw the door, causing me to jump. She pointed a finger at me and screamed. "You little traitor! How could you do this to me?!?!" She started towards me, but Edward jumped in her way.

"Alice, calm down." He whispered.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" Alice yelled. "Bella has been messing around with Jasper!"

Edward turned to look at me with the worst look in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a long wait. I didn't think this story was going as well as I thought. I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing.=] Enjoy.**

**Bella's POV:**

I stared at Edward's complex figure. He looked angry and a little uneasy. I didn't want to even see Alice's expression, but I forced myself to look anyway. She had her hands placed on her skinny hips. My throat suddenly went completely dry. "Edward." My voice cracked uncontrollably. I reached out for him, but he pulled away slightly. "You know that I would never do this."

Edward's face was stone hard. He looked like he was thinking. "Alice. Why do you think Bella is sneaking around with Bella?" He asked, while not taking his eyes off me.

Alice glared at me. "Because. I found this…" She held up my bracelet that Charlie had given me for Christmas. "In our bed." She continued. "It was hidden."

I stared wide eyed at the bracelet. How did it get in Alice's room? I glanced down at my empty wrist. It was there just yesterday. "Alice… I wasn't. You guys have to believe me. I would never hurt you like this."

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked.

"He went hunting." Alice replied. She looked me up and down before giving a face of disqust. "I can't believe that I trusted you, Bella. How could you turn on me? Jasper is my soul mate." Her tone grew stern. She walked towards me, so that she was right at my face. "Not yours."

I gulped at her anger. I gave a slight peak at Edward. He was looking at the floor. I couldn't believe this. It wasn't fair. How could they not trust me? Edward of all people. He has to know that I wouldn't do this. "Edward. You know that I didn't do anything with Jasper. Don't you?"

His face turned to pain. I watched my pinch the bridge of his nose to fight off the anger building up inside him. "I'm sorry, Bella." He slipped past us and went out of the room.

I stood there, stunned. How could he just walk out on me. I looked back at Alice. She looked like she was about to explode. Worse. She looked like she was about to bite me. "Alice, please. You have to trust me."

Alice shook her head. "How can I trust someone who goes behind my back?" She too, walked over towards the door. Without thinking I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Alice please. I would never do this. Why can't you just trust me? You know that I wouldn't do this! I know that you know."

Alice stopped. She looked at me intently for a few minutes. Her eyes traveled down to the floor. "Get out." She whispered, her face looked like it had a hint of pain in it.

"What? Alice…" She cut me off. "Get out. Now." She said, with more authority.

I nodded slowly. I had to hold my breath to keep from letting a sob escape my mouth. I reached out to Edward's couch and grabbed my jacket. Slowly, I slipped past Alice and out towards the staircase.

"Bella? Sweetie are you alright?" Esme asked, as I finished down the stairs. I nodded, trying to hide the pain on my face. I watched her eyes travel up to the top of the stairs. I too looked up in that direction. Alice was standing at the top with her arms folded across her chest.

"Did you two have a fight?" Esme asked, nether of us in particular. She waited for an answer, but there was no reply. "Alice?"

I couldn't stand this anymore. Alice wanted me to leave. Edward didn't believe me. And now all of the Cullens would hate me. Once Alice speaks her thoughts to everyone, it'll be over. They'll probably just think I'm a dirty tramp.

I pulled open the front door to go. I wasn't watching where I was going, so I ran face forward into Rosalie. She glared at me when I looked up. What did I do to her? I tried to search my thoughts. Had I said anything mean to Rosalie today? No.

"What it, Rose. She might try and sneak around with Emmett." Alice called.

Rosalie didn't take her eyes of me. Her glare was becoming intent. "I know." She spoke between clenched teeth.

I gasped and pushed past her. I ran out to their driveway. I need to get out of here. My heart stopped when I couldn't find my truck. Where was it? I hit myself in the head. Edward picked me up. This was just great. When I turned around to glance back at the house, Rosalie and Alice were still watching me. Glaring.

I guess I'm walking home. "Great." I walked down to the end of the driveway. When I reached the main road my heart started racing rapidly. There was so much on my mind. I needed to just get home. I went to cross the street when a set of headlights blinded me. I looked at the car before seeing nothing, but darkness.


End file.
